All I Want For Christmas Is You
by LethalRomanticGirl
Summary: "Thanks for making my wish come true" Katie told Travis


Author's Note: I decided that I wanted to be even more apart of fanficiton and write more stories. I want to be like all of my favorite authors who commit time into writting mutiple stories so here is a new story of mine for Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song used. I only the plot sadly.

Katie POV:

I ran into the demeter cabin and plopped down on to my bed. I pulled off my sweaty dirty gardening gloves and sneakers as I relaxed into the bed. Sadly just as I was about to fall into a peaceful sleep I felt a tug at my shorts. I opened one eye to see my younger sister Daisy starring at me a hopeful grin plastered on her face. I turned to my other sister Rose who sat on her bed reading a magazine. I begged her with my eyes to handle Daisy but, she merely shook her head. So much for sisterly love, I thought to myself. "Yes Daisy?" I groaned. I love my sister but, I just wanted to rest! "Sing, Katie" She basically demanded. "No Daisy I do-" I began when I was interupted by Rose who exclaimed "Yeah Katie it's almost Christmas! Sing one song!"I sighed and decided that by now I'm wide awake so I might as well. "One song" I laughed as Daisy ran and brought me a hairbrush. Rose walked over to the stereo and told me "All I Want For Christmas is You"

Travis POV

I was in the most dangerous place a person could ever be. I was crouching in the bushes by the Demeter cabin spying at three girls through window. I was about to pull of the greatest prank ever done. Connor will be super jealous. Right outside the screen door of the cabin was a huge pan or bucket or whatever you want to call it full of dirt and plastic worms. When I heard music I returned my focus to the three girls inside or more than anyone...Katie. She had a hairbrush in her hand held up to her face while her sisters stood next to her. Then it happened. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

"I don't want a lot this christmas,

there's one thing I really need"

Katie POV:

At first when I started to sing I really wasn't trying. Until Rose said one sentence that made me want to hit her. "Come on Katie imagine Travis sitting under your christmas tree as your present." So then I decided no one was watching so I might as well let loose.

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,

I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,

make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you"

Travis POV:  
>I could have sworn I heard one of Katie's sister say my name. The music speed up and I was basically transfixed by Katie. She was singing and dancing now. Her sisters were laughing and twirling each other around. I smiled to myself at how carefree she looked. She has never looked happier. If you were ever to tell anyone this I would deny it but, I started walking towards the door. I just wanted to see everything better.<p>

When I reached the door the song must have been in the instrumental part of it. They were all twirling and dancing when Katie looked up and caught my eye. She laughed and called over to me "Want to join the party" I couldn't do anything but grin like an idiot and nod. She started spining towards the door.

Katie POV:

When I saw Travis standing there just starring I decided to let the poor guy in. I was about to open the door when I saw his eyes widen all of a sudden he basically screamed "Noooo!" as I opened the door. The next thing that happened went in my eyes slow motion. Travis came running foward and pushed me back just as dirt came falling down. I fell to the floor with a thud and looked up to see Travis covered in dirt with fake worms hanging on to him. Suddenly I realized that prank was meant for me. Normally I would start screaming and trying to kill him. But now as I stare at him I laughed and said "Thank you for the early present Travis" Building up my courage I gave him a peck on the cheek and sang along with the last line of the song. "All I want for Christmas is you" I told him. He stood there frozen as I said "Thank for making my wish come true"

Travis:  
>wow...This would be a great Christmas...wow<p>

Author's Note: Just a simple one shot! Review if you liked it! 


End file.
